


Body Horror

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 10
Relationships: Matt Bragg & Gavin Free
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Body Horror

Gavin came to Matt’s desk. 

Matt turned from his work and looked at him. Gavin held up a pack of markers. Behind him the office was busy working.

“Nope” Matt said and turned back to his computer. 

“Oh come on, please?”  
“No, Gav” 

“Alright if you don’t want to be in a million view video I can’t stop you.”

“Great nice talk.” Matt opened up something just to ignore Gavin. He felt a poke on his stomach. 

It was the packet of markers.

Gavin was smirking.

“Are they removable, Gavin?”

“Super removable. So you’re in? ”

Matt sighs. “Sure”.

Gavin rushes to set up a camera. Meanwhile he explains what he wants to do.

“So someone sent us these markers. I thought about tattoos and how painful they were and the sender said that these markers can replicate the needle without being painful.”  
“Uh-huh” Matt adds.

Gavin switches on the camera and points it on the giant mail pile. He pushes Matt in front of it. 

“Therefore, I want to tattoo you.”

“Great,” he said sarcastically, “what kind of design do you have in mind?”

“Well, I don’t remember where it’s from, but I remember a fat guy with clown makeup on his tummy.”

“Oh great,” Matt said sarcastically, “comments are gonna have a field day with this one calling us both racist.”

“NO, I wouldn’t do that! It’s gona be a happy clown.”

“Fine whatever go on with it.” Matt lifts his shirt up and Gavin takes out a marker. He draws a circle. He draws eyes and a red nose.

“Apologies to the audience for seeing Matt Braggs hairy torso. Maybe we should shave it.”

“Dude, I’ll beat you up if you bring a shaving anything into this..”

“Ok, ok.” Gavin focuses on drawing. Matt checks out the process. 

“It’s pretty ugly dude.”

“Shut it Matt.”

Gavin finishes his illustration and shows it to the camera. 

Matt’s happy trail is tipped with paint and the clown face is badly drawn. Matt’s pants and Gavin’s fingers are wet with paint as well.

“So, what’s your reaction?”

“I hate it. But when it dries I won’t care. You are not a good artist by the way. It looks like shit.”

“Stop telling me that.”

“Do I have to hold this, until it dries?”

“If you do not want to get paint all over it.”

“Fuck it, ” he says and drops the tshirt. Gavin screams nooo, Matt grabs the hems of the t-shirt again before they fall completely, “what?”

“Wait we have to show it to the others.”

Matt sighs. “Go get them I ain’t walking around.”

Gavin nods and runs off. Matt rolls his eyes. One by one everyone comes to look.

“Is that removable?” Asks Trevor who is concerned. 

“Probably not,” Matt replied.

“That is disgusting,” Fiona added.

“I agree with you there.” Matt answered.

Matt felt the marker ink harden on his skin and the cold paint became room temperature.

He lets his t-shirt fall down. His arms were tired and he felt relief to have them down. 

Michael yells, “thank God I don’t have to see those nipples again.”  
“Hey, I’m as glad as you are.” Matt snarked back. 

Gavin saved the footage and switched off the camera. The rest of Matt’s day was normal.


End file.
